


Он не знает, что мы знаем о том, что он в курсе

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Jealousy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Скотт заигрывает с Дереком, и Стайлз находит это забавным. До поры до времени.





	Он не знает, что мы знаем о том, что он в курсе

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Doesn't Know That We Know That He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535720) by [YouRunWithTheWolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRunWithTheWolves/pseuds/YouRunWithTheWolves). 



> Беты: deva_gor, ~SR~

— Мне кажется, это забавно! Дерек думает, что ты к нему подкатываешь. Самый крутой прикол за всю неделю, — сказал Стайлз и хлопнул Скотта по спине.

Скотту еда попала не в то горло, но он быстро с этим справился. Затем как-то недоверчиво улыбнулся и… пожал плечами.

— Я ничего такого не делаю.

Скотт явно чего-то не договаривал, уж больно невинный вид у него был. Однако Стайлз не стал на него давить. В конце концов, это он тут скрывал от лучшего друга нелепую тайну века. Ну, то, что они с Дереком вроде как встречаются.

— Да, знаю, но он рассказывал, что ты пытался его покормить. Якобы с рук?

Стайлз покачал головой. Смех, да и только! С тех пор, как они начали встречаться, он не понаслышке знал, что Дерека легко может сбить с толку проявление тёплых чувств. Скотт, скорее всего, просто пытался быть дружелюбным.

Скотт отвёл взгляд и вновь пожал плечами.

— Да? Не помню.

— Он сказал, что это произошло на следующий день после того, как он раскритиковал мои кулинарные навыки. Мы тогда были в лофте. В ответ на это оскорбление я ещё бросил в его наглую рожу целый мешок муки. Помнишь? А на прошлой неделе ты, по его словам, пялился на него во время тренировки, — фыркнул Стайлз. Это просто смешно.

— Я наблюдал за ним в познавательных целях, — мило улыбнулся Скотт. — У него очень интересный комплекс упражнений.

— Точно! Именно это я ему и сказал!

В действительности слова Стайлза были несколько иными: «Уверен, что хочешь поговорить о Скотте? Потому что я тоже наблюдал, как ты весь день тягаешь железо, и подумал, что мы могли бы заняться умопомрачительным сексом у стены. Ты в деле?» 

Но Скотту (да и остальным) не обязательно знать такие мелочи. Пусть то, чем Дерек со Стайлзом занимаются за закрытыми дверями, остаётся тайной.

* * *

— Нет, придурок, нужно подождать! — заорал Стайлз и толкнул Дерека в грудь.

— Да неужели? — ядовито возразил Дерек и улыбнулся. Хотя, скорее, оскалился. — И что ты предлагаешь делать, когда они наводнят целый город за нашей спиной?

— Ребят…

— Если нападём сейчас, то мы развяжем войну, — продолжил Стайлз уже громче, но Дерек всё равно его перебил. — Нужно…

— Если будем просто ждать, тогда они развяжут войну!

— Серьёзно, замолчите хотя бы на секунду… — взмолился Скотт.

— Да мы даже не знаем, кто они такие, — сказал Стайлз, сжимая кулаки, и попытался прожечь в Дереке дыру своим взглядом. — Надо сначала нарыть побольше сведений…

— Ты так достал со своими…

— Куда уж тебе понять! Ты же настолько твердолобый, что признаёшь лишь один способ улаживать неприятности: сломя голову нестись навстречу опасности!

— Ох, ну хватит! — попытался докричаться до них Скотт. — Угомонитесь уже! Я вообще-то пытаюсь что-то сказать!

У Стайлза от злости разрумянилось лицо. Когда он понял, что слишком близко подошёл к Дереку, то сразу отступил. А Дерек явно был не прочь что-то добавить, судя по играющим на его скулах желвакам.

— Феи ушли этим утром. После того, как с ними поговорили Эллисон и Лидия.

— О, — тут же выдохнул Стайлз, успокоившись. — Что ж… Здорово.

Дерек, напротив, разозлился ещё сильнее. 

— Вы их просто отпустили? Одних? А если бы что-то случилось? — прошипел он.

— Тебя просто бесит, что они преуспели там, где ты с треском провалился, — громко, со злостью прошептал Стайлз прежде, чем Скотт успел ответить.

— Заткнись нахер, — рыкнул Дерек, даже не посмотрев на Стайлза.

— Дерек, — вдруг раздался настойчивый голос Скотта, немного разряжая обстановку.

Ну и хорошо. Ещё чуть-чуть и Стайлз всё равно бы проиграл этот бой.

— Что?

Скотт взглянул на Стайлза и, будто бы через силу, широко улыбнулся Дереку.

Тот закатил глаза в ответ, а Стайлз заметил, как глаза Скотта кокетливо вспыхнули. 

— Я не в настроении для твоих игр.

Скотт несколько раз хлопнул ресницами и улыбнулся так, что на щеках отчётливо проступили ямочки.

— О, но почему?

Дерека явно потрясла столь резкая перемена в настроении Скотта. Хоть Стайлзу и нравилось видеть Дерека взбешённым, он всё-таки подошёл к нему ближе, подозрительно посматривая на лучшего друга.

Может, Дерек ничего и не придумывал.

— Как насчёт пива? Давайте отпразднуем нашу победу, — громко предложил Стайлз, попытавшись незаметно отодвинуть Скотта на задний план.

Но Скотт продолжал пялиться на Дерека, который, к слову, успел пройти на кухню. Он нагнулся, чтобы выудить бутылки из недр холодильника. Скотт склонил голову набок и усмехнулся.

Стайлз проследил его взгляд и увидел задницу Дерека, обтянутую этими дурацкими узкими джинсами. Стайлз тоже немного на неё поглазел. Задница как задница. Крепкая такая, упругая, округлая.

Ладно, потрясная задница на самом деле, но Стайлз был уверен, что лишь ему позволено ей любоваться. Ведь именно он тут состоял с ней в отношениях.

Хотя, не то чтобы Скотт знал о его любви к заднице Дерека.

Стайлз недоверчиво обернулся на Скотта, но тот отвёл взгляд и прикинулся невинной овечкой ровно в то мгновение, когда Дерек развернулся к ним лицом. 

Он немного повертел в руках пиво, прежде чем передать его Скотту. Дерека явно смущало, что тот продолжал пялиться на него и хлопать ресницами.

— Спасибо, — прошептал Скотт с придыханием и взял у него бутылку, скользнув пальцами по его запястью.

И вновь улыбнулся. Так же, как в тот день, когда впервые увидел Эллисон.

Стайлз сердито уставился в потолок. Видимо, он всё ещё злился, что последнее слово осталось не за ним, да и Скотт почему-то подбешивал. Он покачал головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на соблазнительный тон Скотта, голос которого звучал ниже обычного. Интересно, а если Стайлз продолжит их с Дереком спор, это будет очень странно?

Боже, да он готов сделать что угодно, лишь бы заткнуть Скотта!

— Что ж, вот и отметили, — воскликнул Стайлз, хлопнув в ладоши. — Тебе пора, Скотти!

К его удивлению, Скотт поспешно допил пиво и сказал:

— Да, точно. Лидия ждёт меня в машине.

Стайлз продолжал тихо закипать, несмотря на уход Скотта. Дерек стоял посреди комнаты, сжимая в руке нетронутое пиво, и выглядел смущённым и слегка удивлённым.

— Что это была за хрень? — потребовал объяснений Стайлз.

— Я же говорил! — торжествующе объявил Дерек. — Он… Мне кажется, он заигрывает со мной.

— Да бред какой-то. Не-а. Это невозможно.

— Почему? Ты был здесь и своими глазами видел, как он на меня смотрит. Чокнуться можно, — негодующе сказал Дерек и сделал, наконец, глоток.

Стайлз покачал головой. Что-то тут не сходилось. Во-первых, он бы сразу понял, если бы Скотту начал нравиться Дерек. Да он видел своего лучшего друга насквозь! Во-вторых, заигрываниям Скотта не хватало… напористости. 

— Не понимаю, почему так сложно поверить в то, что Скотт может захотеть… — Дерек опустил взгляд на себя и неуверенно указал на свою грудь, — этого.

Стайлз подошёл к нему ближе, улыбнулся и игриво толкнул в плечо.

— Пф, не обольщайся. Я по-прежнему зол на тебя из-за этих фей, но ты так мило краснеешь, что мне срочно нужно тебя поцеловать.

Дерек немедленно склонил голову для поцелуя. Но не успели их губы встретиться, как Стайлз ахнул, оттолкнул его и вцепился ему в руки.

— Чёрт возьми, он знает! — прошипел Стайлз и, если бы они были героями мультфильма, над его головой обязательно вспыхнула бы лампочка.

Дерек несколько раз недоумённо моргнул и попытался притянуть его ближе, чтобы всё-таки получить свой поцелуй.

— Что?

— Скотт знает о нас! Он намеренно к тебе подкатывает, чтобы я приревновал. Хо-хо, но мы разобьём его в пух и прах.

— Я хочу разбить тебе лицо, — пробормотал Дерек, но Стайлз не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.

* * *

Дерек включился в игру, как Стайлз и попросил. Хотя, вернее сказать, потребовал.

— Ты можешь остаться у меня, если хочешь, — спокойно предложил Дерек.

Стайлз тут же прекратил рыться в шкафах, повернулся к ним спиной и почувствовал, как неестественно быстро заколотилось его сердце. Отсюда хорошо просматривались Скотт с Дереком. Именно поэтому он оставил их одних и сделал вид, что ищет какой-нибудь перекус.

Скотт недоумённо уставился на Дерека. Затем поставил фильм на паузу и прочистил горло.

— Э-э, правда?

— Конечно, — сказал Дерек, очаровательно улыбнувшись. И тут же стал выглядеть моложе.

Стайлз с силой захлопнул шкафчик, напоминая этим двум придуркам, что они здесь вообще-то не одни, но тут же пожалел об этом. Чёрт, было трудно оставаться хладнокровным, когда Дерек говорил таким тоном не с ним, а с кем-то другим.

— О, Стайлз, ты ведь не против, да? — спросил Скотт и смерил его тяжёлым многозначительным взглядом.

— Нет, с чего бы? — ответил Стайлз и открыл дверцу холодильника, чтобы спрятать за ней лицо.

— Ну, может, ты сегодня рассчитывал на одного из нас, — закончил свою мысль Скотт.

После чего он вновь поставил фильм. А Стайлз продолжил вглядываться в пустой холодильник: его прохлада помогала справиться с бессмысленной ревностью. В конце концов, это он заставил Дерека так себя вести.

— Тебе придётся спать в моей постели. Диван очень неудобный, — тихо добавил Дерек.

Но Стайлз всё равно его услышал и так хлопнул дверцей, что затряслись все предметы, стоящие сверху.

* * *

— Я спрячусь наверху. Скотт придёт в любую минуту.

— Не уверен, что хочу это сделать… — нерешительно возразил Дерек, с тревогой оглядываясь на дверь.

— Это не продлится долго, обещаю. Он сдастся быстрее тебя, — заверил его Стайлз, беспокойно разглаживая морщинки на его футболке.

— Скотт, наверное, давно обо всём догадался. Это нелепо, ведь, по идее, мы должны постоянно пахнуть друг другом.

— Да речь уже не об этом! Теперь главное — победить этого новоиспечённого гея-оборотня! Тебе нужно пройти весь путь, от начала и до конца. Пользуйся голосом, глазами и руками.

Дерек громко вздохнул.

— О, спасибо за ваш бесценный совет, гуру Стайлз! Конечно, голос и глаза. И что это, чёрт возьми, зна…

Тишину улицы прорезал рёв мотоцикла Скотта, и Дерек поперхнулся своими словами.

— Чёрт, он уже здесь! Я поднимаюсь. Покажи мне, на что ты способен, умник, — быстро прошептал Стайлз, чмокнул его в лоб и взбежал по лестнице.

Через несколько секунд открылась входная дверь. Стайлз припал к полу и вытянул шею, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит.

— Привет, — как-то неестественно начал Скотт. — Я здесь.

Стайлз еле сдержался от смешка.

— Я тоже здесь, — увереннее ответил Дерек.

Стайлз увидел, как он подошёл ближе к Скотту, и задержал дыхание.

— Я тут думал кое о чём в последнее время… — сказал Дерек и склонил голову набок. Чёрт, а он неплохо играл.

— Да? — Скотт вызывающе вскинул подбородок и дерзко улыбнулся. — Обо мне?

В комнате повисла тишина. Стайлз подполз ещё ближе к лестнице, пытаясь хорошенько рассмотреть обоих.

— Да, о тебе, — выдохнул Дерек. Стайлз знал, что этому виной волнение, но вышло очень чувственно. — Я же пригласил тебя не просто так. Мы могли бы… заняться… чем-нибудь интересным.

Он подошёл к Скотту почти вплотную и обнял его за талию. Скотт округлил глаза, словно мультяшный персонаж, и сглотнул. Он был немного ниже Дерека, а значит, ему пришлось слегка запрокинуть голову.

— Хорошо! Я — за! — согласился Скотт как-то чересчур громко. — Я собираюсь… поцеловать тебя. Прямо сейчас, — и с этими словами он нежно обвил шею Дерека руками.

Стайлз подавил в себе желание выскочить и прекратить весь этот балаган. Несмотря на подступающую тошноту, он сосредоточился на дыхании.

— Так давай, вперёд, — выдавил из себя Дерек.

— Я начинаю, — предупредил Скотт, угрожающе приближаясь к губам Дерека.

Стайлз сжал кулаки, мысленно скандируя, чтобы Скотт уже сдался.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Дерек. Он напоминал кролика, у которого вот-вот случится сердечный приступ.

Скотт очень медленно подался вперёд. Стайлз затаил дыхание, когда тот коснулся губ Дерека своими. Не успел он хоть как-то отреагировать, как Дерек с силой оттолкнул от себя Скотта, поджав губы. 

— Блядь, ты действительно меня поцеловал! — обвиняюще заявил он. — Я не могу так, ты мне как младший брат! 

Скотт вскинул руку в победном жесте, подпрыгивая, будто радостный щенок на батуте. Значит, он всё-таки притворялся. Стайлз закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

— Неужели? А почему? — смеялся Скотт, продолжая прыгать вокруг Дерека.

— Потому что я влюблён в Стайлза! — закричал Дерек. И этим успешно положил конец диким танцам Скотта.

Стайлз споткнулся о собственные ноги, пытаясь спуститься по лестнице. В то же самое время входная дверь вновь открылась: в дом ввалились крайне изумлённые Эллисон с Лидией.

— О боже, мы победили? — спросила Лидия.

— Дерек влюблён в Стайлза, — проговорил застывший на месте Скотт.

— А Стайлз всё это время был тут! — ахнула Эллисон, показывая на него пальцем. Стайлз же вцепился в перила, чтобы не упасть.

Дерек посмотрел на него и покраснел, так же, как в их первый поцелуй. Стайлз отпустил перила, когда убедился, что крепко стоит на ногах. 

— Слово не воробей, — тихо, с волнением сказал он.

Дерек слегка опустил голову и моргнул.

— Слово не воробей, — отозвался он, кивая.

Стайлз прикусил губу: прикоснуться к Дереку хотелось нестерпимо. Но Скотт его опередил. Он бросился к Дереку на шею и обнял так сильно, что тот закряхтел от боли.

— Чёрт возьми, ты влюблён, влюблён! Эллисон, ты слышала? — взволнованно пробормотал Скотт в плечо Дерека.

Лидия мягко оттащила Скотта и ласково улыбнулась Стайлзу, который тотчас схватил Дерека за руку и потянул его на себя.

Стайлз смущённо посмотрел через плечо Дерека на собравшихся. После чего облизал губы и прочистил горло.

— Я тоже в тебя влесбиянился, тупица.

Эллисон рассмеялась и радостно захлопала в ладоши. Скотт забросил руку Лидии на плечо. Сейчас он походил на гордую своим потомством медведицу. Дерек открыл было рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но Стайлз тихонько добавил ему на ухо:

— Я сильно-пресильно. Люблю. Тебя.

— Ты должен его поцеловать, у него очень мягкие губы, — показательно прошептал Скотт и подмигнул Стайлзу, который лишь закатил глаза.

— Знаю, — сказал Стайлз, приближаясь к Дереку.

Сначала он слегка коснулся губ Дерека своими, но как только Дерек выдохнул, Стайлз приоткрыл рот и поймал его нижнюю губу. Он быстро провёл по ней языком, чтобы проложить себе путь, и крепче сжал шею Дерека, большими пальцами поглаживая его скулы.

Дерек в ответ скользнул ладонями с талии на поясницу Стайлза и прижал его ещё ближе. Стайлз удовлетворённо замычал, пососал кончик языка Дерека напоследок и немного отстранился.

— Должен признаться, я рад, что всё закончилось, — вздохнул Скотт. — Лидия с Эллисон заставили меня через это пройти.

— Вы так бесили! — начала защищаться Лидия. — Притворялись просто знакомыми, хотя я точно знала: когда Стайлз говорил, что ему нужно отвезти джип в мастерскую, он на самом деле отвозил себя к Дереку, чтобы потрахаться.

Скотт беспокойно вскинул брови.

— Ладно, это позади, — отозвалась Эллисон, не скрывая своего торжества. — Больше притворяться незачем.

— Вообще-то, мой отец ничего не знает, так что… — признался Стайлз и обнял Дерека за талию.

— Блин, чувак! — всплеснул руками Скотт.

— Мы ему скажем! Я работаю над этим… — ответил Стайлз.

* * *

— Ай-ай-ай! Ты прищемил мой сосок!

Дерек закатил глаза, снял свою кожаную куртку и бросил её на переднее сиденье.

— Не я, а молния, — проворчал он, опустившись на Стайлза.

— Ты посягнул на мою чувствительную кожу. С какой стати мне подпускать тебя к чле… ах! — Стайлз ахнул, когда Дерек грубо потёр его промежность через ткань белья.

— Ты прав, — усмехнулся Дерек. — Мне лучше держаться подальше от твоего члена, — он сделал вид, что отстраняется.

Стайлз тут же обвил шею Дерека руками и прижал его к своей груди.

— Куда, чёрт возьми, ты намылился? Мы же в машине, — фыркнул Стайлз.

— Заткнись, заткнись, — пробормотал Дерек ему в шею, а затем слегка её прикусил. Стайлз выгнулся.

Он ткнулся в щёку Дерека носом, при этом издавая звуки, которые, как он знал, сводили Дерека с ума. Как и ожидалось, Дерек в последний раз облизал горло Стайлза, чувствуя вибрации языком, а затем набросился на его губы, перемежая поцелуи с укусами.

Стайлз с воодушевлением откликнулся, усиленно работая языком. Он всегда так делал, когда терял терпение. Стайлз царапал щетину Дерека короткими ногтями, а тот скользнул правой ладонью по его животу, а затем спустился к бедру. Потом подхватил его ноги под коленями и забросил себе на поясницу, чтобы ещё больше прижиматься телами.

На этот раз Стайлз вскрикнул от неожиданности, и Дерек ему улыбнулся.

— Ты такой милый, когда краснеешь, — сказал он.

— Пошёл на хер, — ответил Стайлз, чувствуя, как горят щёки. — У меня, по крайней мере, уши не розовеют.

Дерек царственно решил промолчать. Он покрыл поцелуями грудь Стайлза и как следует приласкал пострадавший недавно сосок. Стайлз зарылся пальцами в его волосы, пристально наблюдая за действиями Дерека.

Дерек засунул язык в его пупок, и Стайлз дёрнулся. Он прошёлся ногтями по его рёбрам и талии. Дерека проняла дрожь, и руки покрылись мурашками. Дышать стало тяжелее. Наконец Дерек немного стянул с него трусы, и теперь их резинка задевала мошонку Стайлза. Губы Дерека находились в нескольких миллиметрах от головки его члена, но пока он не спешил, а просто наслаждался видом.

— Ты впервые сделаешь мне минет без презерватива, — ляпнул Стайлз.

— А то я не знаю, — съехидничал Дерек.

Стайлз откинул голову на сиденье и вперился взглядом в крышу машины.

— Жду не дождусь, когда смогу попробовать твой член без презерватива. Ты купил просто ужасные презервативы с банановым вкусом. Нет, правда. У меня из-за них еле вставал.

Разумеется, именно тогда Дерек и решил лизнуть его член по всей длине и взять головку в рот. Стайлз шумно выдохнул: мышцы на его животе дрогнули, и он инстинктивно положил ладонь на загривок Дерека, чувствуя, как начинает нагреваться прохладная кожа под его рукой.

— Почти, — прошептал Стайлз, тяжело дыша.

Рот Дерека был таким тёплым. Его язык прижался к члену Стайлза, когда он втянул щёки. Затем Дерек медленно двинулся губами вверх по члену.

— Ох, чёрт! — прохрипел Стайлз, понимая, что продержится недолго. Он уже чувствовал подступающий оргазм.

Стайлз представлял всё по-другому. Он думал, что язык Дерека будет шершавым, но он оказался мокрым и мягким, словно шёлк. Когда Дерек задвигал головой немного быстрее, Стайлз, сам того не ведая, сжал пальцы, пройдясь ногтями по его волосам у основания шеи. Стайлз зашипел, выругался и непроизвольно подогнул пальцы на ногах.

— Дерек, — позвал он. Его голос будто звучал откуда-то издалека, а внизу живота разливался жар. — Блядь, прости, но я…

Дерек принялся отсасывать живее, аккуратно перекатывая яйца Стайлза в своих ладонях. Стайлз же свободной рукой вцепился в подлокотник двери: ему надо было держаться хоть за что-то. Потеряв остатки самообладания, Стайлз слегка повращал бёдрами.

Он ничего не мог с собой поделать: на выдохе неизменно стонал. Чтобы хоть как-то приглушить стоны, Стайлз сильно прикусил губу и зажмурился, когда всё тело прошило наслаждением.

— …долго не продержусь, — закончил он свою фразу и поперхнулся воздухом, спуская Дереку в горло.

Дерек сглотнул один раз, приподнялся и продолжил ласкать его член рукой.

Наконец Стайлза отпустили последние волны оргазма, и Дерек прекратил свою сладкую пытку. Он лёг сверху, положил голову на его вздымающуюся от тяжёлого дыхания грудь и самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

— Думаю, это новый рекорд. Когда мы впервые занялись сексом, ты и то продержался дольше.

— Да, но смущаться из-за этого не собираюсь, — пропыхтел Стайлз и закрыл глаза. Лучше так, чем пялиться на это глупое лицо.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди Стайлза и опустил на них свой подбородок.

— Ты весь в пятнах.

Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз и первое, что увидел — едва заметную улыбку. С такой же улыбочки всё и завертелось.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он, наслаждаясь вытянувшимся лицом собеседника.

Дерек убрал руки с его груди, подтянулся и опёрся на локти по обе стороны от лица Стайлза, а после чмокнул его в нос. Стайлз решил трактовать этот жест как «я тебя тоже».

— Какого?.. — раздался чей-то приглушённый голос на улице. — Какого хрена здесь творится?!

Дерек тут же вскочил, и Стайлз последовал его примеру. При этом Стайлз отчаянно пытался вытереть следы спермы на животе, а ведь ещё нужно натянуть штаны.

Лицо Дерека вдруг стало мертвенно-бледным.

— Это твой отец, — в ужасе проговорил он.

Стайлз уже чувствовал зачатки головной боли. Он собрал мысли в кучу, мысленно себя подбодрил и надел футболку, будто доспехи. После этого он вышел из машины и захлопнул дверь, прежде чем Дерек последовал за ним. Стайлз очень надеялся на то, что Дерек поймёт намёк и останется в салоне.

Шериф ходил туда-сюда перед своим патрульным автомобилем, то и дело потирая глаза и зарываясь пальцами в уже изрядно взлохмаченные волосы.

— Прости, что ты узнал о нас вот так, — начал Стайлз как можно беспечнее.

— Ты, — обратился к нему шериф, обвиняюще показывая на него пальцем, — помолчи.

Стайлз поднял руки в защитном жесте, но подчинился. Оставалось только ждать, когда отец подберёт слова.

Шериф внезапно остановился и уставился на Стайлза, уперев руки в бока.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как я с тобой замучился? Я так… устал.

Стайлз поморщился.

— Я уже не знаю, что мне с тобой делать.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, — возразил Стайлз.

— Ты солгал мне, — жёстко сказал отец.

— Я не врал. Вообще-то я сделал всё возможное, чтобы избежать лжи, — спокойно сказал он. — Я просто не знал, как тебе рассказать.

Шериф махнул в сторону Камаро.

— Хорошо. Теперь все в сборе. Начинай объяснять.

Стайлз облегчённо выдохнул. Отец пока воспринимал эту новость лучше, чем он ожидал. И Стайлз не стал медлить, пока тот не передумал.

— Я встречаюсь с Дереком Хейлом, — торопливо начал он и, не сбавляя темпа, продолжил: — Именно он сидит в машине, если ты не успел заметить. Я вроде как влюблён в этого придурка. Мы с ним только что занимались незащищённым сексом в его машине на пустыре. И это случилось в первый и в последний раз. Я говорю о сексе в машине.

У его отца дёрнулся левый глаз.

— И прежде чем ты наорёшь на меня по поводу незащищённого секса, позволь сказать, что мы влюблены и ни с кем не встречаемся на стороне. К тому же мы получили результаты наших анализов этим утром, — протараторил Стайлз на одном дыхании. — Можно сказать, что мы… э-э-э… отмечали.

Шериф с облегчением выдохнул, отвёл взгляд и поморщился.

— Боже, заткнись. Но я рад, что после нашего разговора о сексе несколько лет назад у тебя хоть что-то отложилось в голове. По крайней мере, чему-то тебя научил, — безрадостно пробормотал он и ровно добавил: — Влюблены, значит.

— Э-э, да.

— Господи, Стайлз, ты меня в могилу сведёшь раньше времени, — сокрушённо вздохнул он. — Помощник Мейерс каждое утро вместо приветствия говорит: «Привет, босс, что ваш ребёнок-чертёнок выкинул сегодня?». И знаешь, что?

Стайлз понурил голову, поддел носком кроссовка опавшие листья и спрятал руки в карманах.

— Что? — спросил он, стараясь показать искреннее раскаяние.

— Мне всегда есть, чем поделиться, — ответил шериф. — Всегда! — после этих слов он расхохотался. — Мейерс точно в обморок упадёт, когда я расскажу о тебе и Дереке Хейле.

Стайлз понял, что и ему можно улыбнуться.

— Иди сюда, — позвал его отец.

Стайлз неуверенно приблизился и тут же оказался в крепких объятиях. Стайлз обнял отца в ответ, пряча своё пылающее лицо в изгибе его шеи.

— Прости, пап. Я тебя люблю.

— И я тебя люблю, сынок.

Шериф отстранился и в последний раз потёр своё лицо. Он отвёл взгляд от Стайлза и посмотрел в сторону машины: Дерек никуда не делся с заднего сиденья. Он неуклюже им помахал, и шериф фыркнул, а Стайлз ощутимо расслабился.

Потом его отец вскинул руку в жесте «мир», что выглядело уж точно покруче, чем жалкая попытка Дерека, и кивнул. Стайлз не смог сдержать улыбку.

— Можешь ехать домой, Дерек. Стайлз освободится завтра, — сказал его отец достаточно громко для того, чтобы Дерек услышал.

Дерек быстро кивнул и перелез на место водителя, не выходя из машины. Он открыл окно, и Стайлз попытался не засмеяться оттого, как порозовели его уши.

— Но что значит твоё «освободится зав…», — в замешательстве начал Стайлз, но отец не дал ему закончить. Обрывая все мысли о Дереке, шериф схватил его за запястье, скрутил отработанным за годы службы движением и быстро надел наручники.

— Эй! — возмутился Стайлз. — Я думал, мы всё уладили!

— Секс в общественных местах запрещён законом. Вы проведёте ночь в участке, молодой человек, — выдал самый лучший отец в мире.

— Ты шутишь, да?

— Когда тебе было десять, ты сам упрашивал меня оставить тебя в камере. И говорил: «Хочу увидеть жизнь глазами преступника. Пожалуйста, пап, хоть разочек», — сказал он, имитируя детский голос. — Я тебя процитировал, между прочим. Так что думай об этом как об исполнении давней мечты, — добавил он.

— А почему ты не арестуешь и его тоже? — закричал Стайлз, безуспешно пытаясь снять наручники.

— Не делай из меня козла отпущения, я сваливаю, — пробормотал Дерек и вставил ключ в зажигание.

— Попрощайся и пойдём, — твёрдо сказал шериф и слегка подтолкнул Стайлза к машине.

Когда Дерек завёл машину, Стайлз бросил на него злой взгляд и, опершись скованными руками на открытое окно, наклонился, чтобы их головы находились на одном уровне.

— Я тебе это ещё припомню, мудак, — угрожающе прошипел он.

Дерек усмехнулся и чмокнул его в губы. Стайлз же с готовностью ответил. Вот же чёрт!

— До завтра. Тюрьма меняет людей, — серьёзно проговорил Дерек. — Береги себя и возвращайся ко мне, — насмешливо добавил он.

Стайлз отодвинулся, и Дереку этого хватило: он сорвался с места и растворился в облаке дыма.

— Что ж… должен признать, у парня есть стиль, — отметил шериф. — Мне нравится.


End file.
